Amazonian Love
by masterreader
Summary: Bella finds herself in a land where women warriors rule. Little did she know that by stumbling across this land she beings fulfilling her destiny that has been written in the stars since before her birth.
1. History

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

**Hey guys. So this story came to me while I was high on cold medicine. I have another story that I will also be working on along with this one. Now as for the wording in this chapter, it will change. This is just a history for the land and the people. The story beings next chapter where we will meet our characters. Enjoy **

**

* * *

  
**

In a time long ago, there was a land that was gifted to the humans from the heavens above. In this land, each knew the love of a soulmate and the peace of heart. It was a contract of sorts. As long as the people kept the peace and kept pure love in their hearts than they were to live as they wish. This contract was the way of life for many years. The self appointed leaders of this land kept everyone at peace, but this self appointed peace was short lived. The rulers grew power hungry. They wanted to control everything and everyone. They plagued the land with blood and lose. Brother and brother were set to kill one another. Man against wife. Couples who wanted nothing to do with this blood shed ran. A couple in particular who came from opposing families fled into the forests for their love was greater than anything else they knew. The man comforted his beloved until night fell. They both fall asleep and awoke in the middle of the night to a figure standing mere feet from them. This figure spoke in a voice that was neither man nor female. It was neither hard nor soft. This figure spoke to the couple:

"Your once perceived Utopia is no more. The fires of war rage on and if not extinguished you and your people will be no more. You chosen ones must decide. To save the fate of your people or to live days of few. Only hearts of pure could end the pain, only hearts of brave could put out the fires. Son of Adam, you must gather those of brave and strength and reside to the left of the land. Daughter of Eve, you must gather those of grace and beauty and reside to the right. No interaction must come between the two. For 40 days and 40 nights the border that will appear must not be crossed. If for a reason that this is not followed, great sufferings will come to the heart. Heed these words and follow the words spoken, for you have until the Dawn. If not, then your end is near. Go and spread the words spoken to you."

And with those chilling words, the figure disappeared.

"Whatever are we to do, surely this thing is mistaken. We can't divide the mates. They will not listen to us!" the female exclaimed.

"We must try my beloved, it not we die. Those who fear for the lives of their mates as I fear for yours will listen. It takes strength to sacrifice. We shall know the truth of their hearts. Come, we must spread the word for we have little time." And with that the couple rushed out of their hiding spot and rushed towards home. When the word spread, chaos broke through once again until the male that the prophecy was spoken to said

"Must we always defy the Gods. We must do this for the sake of our lives and the lives of those we love. What is but 40 days compared to eternity. We must find the strength to do this." With those words and with the man to lead, the people broke apart. The mates said their farewells to one another. The women followed the female to the right side of the Island while the men went to the left.

Once dawn broke through and those who wished to be saved were safe, a boundary of sorts cut the island in half. This boundary was see through and could easily be crossed. No one dared walk through. The warnings of the prophecy clear in their minds. Those who failed to heed the warnings, and the Rulers who caused all the pain seem to have vanished.

For the first 20 moons, all was calm between the divided people. By the time the 30th day approached, the people grew restless. They were not used being away from their mates for so long. A small group of men had escaped the larger group. They were dying to be with their loved ones and would do anything to be reunited. They came upon the boundary looking for any breaks in which they could pass through without actually touching it. They searched for what seemed like hours. Finally one of the men found a small tear in the boundary. He called over his friends and together they formed a plan to pass through the boundary and rescue their female companions. As one of the men went through the tear, the boundary closed on itself trapping the man. It was as if the heavens themselves had turned to hell. The sky turned black and thunder and lighting danced above. The boundary itself, which was once a pale blue color, turned a murderous red. It seemed to thicken before their very eyes.

After freeing their comrade from the boundary, a voice as old as time spoke.

"For we warn you to remain as you were told, yet you disobey. We have gifted you with peace and tranquility yet you throw away that gift as if it means nothing. You continue to disobey the rules of the land and for that you shall pay. You shall remain separated from your loved ones for as long as you contain closed of mind and hearts of hate. There is no escape from this punishment. Death will not save you from this punishment for you are destined to suffer for all eternity."

With those final words, the boundary closed off. No longer could the other side be seen. Instead a wall of immense height and width stood before the men.

To this day, the once united and peaceful people have not found a way to one another. Esme the woman to which the prophecy was first spoken to became queen of her people. They named their land Amazon and they themselves became Amazons. Esme feared a time would come for them to defend their land. She ordered everyone to be trained from a young age. The Amazons soon became women warriors. But not only were they warriors they were also healer, builders, farmers, teachers. Together they built their land and protected it from evil.

Across the boundary, the men who named themselves the Gargareans also followed the path of their mates. With Carlisle leading them they built their own form of Utopia. They became warriors as well as everything else that was required of them to build a working community.

Both of these people lived their lives as best as they could. But they never were fully happy. For the only way to heal the gap in their hearts would be for them to be reunited with their soulmates once again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well what do you guys think. Let me know in your reviews. I want to know the good the bad and all of the in between. **


	2. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

**Well the number of readers that this story got shocked me. I decided to give this story a try. I am sorry for a really late update. School was a bitch and I just went into hibernation mode for like 3 weeks after finals. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

My life is not peaceful or fun. It is not happy or hopeful. My life sucked. I am stuck in an eternal darkness, like I said before it sucks. I don't expect people to feel sorry for me but once they found out about my parents they view me as a little lost boy. If only they knew. Having lived my entire adult life alone was something I enjoyed. I don't usually like people. They don't hold my interest long enough. That is why people are shocked to learn that I am a doctor. They see my lack of people skills as a reason to why I shouldn't be a doctor. My patients love me. I keep my personal life away from my professional life. I am a good doctor and my patients see that, my coworkers not so much. Like I care what they think.

I just don't have the drive to try and be friendlier. Anyone I care about either leaves or gets hurt. My way of thinking is if I never cared, I never hurt.

Driving up to the E.R, I park my car and lock it up. My shift is long tonight but once again I really don't care. I have nothing waiting at home for me. At lease here, I can lose myself in my work. I go into the staff room and put my things away. I spot the new nurse hanging around longer than necessary. Sweet Jesus here we go again. She comes up to me and tries to make conversation. I swear these nurses at this hospital have it out for me. They all think that they could be that special one that could show me the light. Its either that or they want to get in my pants. I don't even give them the opportunity either way. I am not a prude per say, I enjoy having sex just like the majority of the male population but the feelings are not there. I lived the majority of my life without feeling. I just view this act as scared and feelings should most definitely be involved.

I leave her in the staff room gaping like a fish. I wasn't rude to her. I just told her I wasn't interested. Guess she took it the wrong way. My shift is long and boring. A case of the flu here, a broken nose there. Nothing major happens. Towards the end of my shift we get a call saying to get the E.R rooms ready for a major car accident. It seems that a truck smashed into a minivan on the highway. I hate these cases the most. These cases bring back the feelings I try desperately to bury. Within minutes, the E.R is in chaos. The minivan had 5 passengers and they were all in critical danger. I rushed over to the father and tired to get the gaping wound in his chest closed when he flat lined. A nurse started CPR while I started the AED machine. I shocked him as many times as I could until I was forced to call it. The children just lost a parent and the other one was fighting for her life.

By the end of the night we ended up saving the children but we unable to do anything for the parents. When their relatives came to see them, I looked away. The feelings were coming back, and if I didn't get out of here fast enough, I would get sick. I ended my shift and made it to my car in record time. I drove for what felt like hours and finally made it to my sanctuary. It was this brilliant meadow that I found when I first started working at the hospital. It was filled with wild flowers and long grass. It made me feel connected and whole here. Well as whole as I can get. I lie down on the ground and watch the clouds roll by. The small amount of sun feels good on my skin. I thought about the people we lost today and the lives of the children and how they were going to change. I prayed for them. I slowly found myself drifting off to sleep. I gave in and left the blackness over take me.

I woke up to birds singing and a gentle breeze playing with my hair. I slowly open my eyes. There are trees all over the place. The sun is high in the sky and I heard waves nearby. I have no idea where I am, but I do know that I am not in Seattle anymore.

"Oh man, where on God's green earth am I?" I hear someone say. I look around trying to find the person who was talking and find a giant of a man lying down on the ground and rubbing his head. He tried to get up and ended up tumbling forward and running over another man who seemed to be unconscious. The doctor in me overtook the shock and I quickly got up to my feet and made my way over to the two men. I helped the big guy roll over the other man and checked him. I found no wounds or anything. He just seemed to be sleeping.

I turned my attention to the other guy and found him staring at me.

"Hey are you alright? You took a pretty bad fall." I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shocked to say the least. I have no idea where the fuck I'm at." He said while standing up and looking around.

"How is that dude doing? He isn't dead is he?" He asked and came over to where I was still sitting.

"No, he's fine. He just seems to be out of it. So if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" I asked. I looked around and it seemed we were in some sort of rain forest. There were no forests near where I lived.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I am a forest ranger and got a call about some bear attack. I traced the call and found nothing there. I was about to head back when this huge black bear showed up out of nowhere. He swiped the gun out of my hand and started coming towards me. Now I know they say never run away from an angry animal but man I was trapped. I ran like a bat out of hell. I don't know how far I ran but I tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill type thing. Next thing I know I wake up in this place. The trees are different from the ones back home. Hell it looks like we aren't even in the states. This shit is weird. I tried smacking myself trying to wake up but it didn't work. What about you man? What brought you here to this fine place?" He finished his story with a smile across his face.

"Well I was working a 24 hour shift in the hospital. It was a tough shift, so I went to cool off at this meadow that calms me down and I think I feel asleep. Woke up to this. I'm not exactly sure that I am mentally functioning at 100%. I might be going insane. I think I am now that I think of it." I answered him. This was just too fucked up to be real. I must be dreaming or hallucinating.

"It seems that we are both insane. I'm Emmet by the way." He said while holding out his hand. I took it and introduced myself as Edward.

"Well Ed my man, how about we wake up our friend here. See if he knows anything." He suggested.

We shook the guy up a little bit and Emmett finally grew tired and slapped the shit out of the poor man. That seemed to wake him up. What he did shocked the crap out of us. He sprung up and crouched down, wielding a knife at the both of us. We both backed up and put our hands in the air. The man seemed to be off his rocker and to tell you the truth he scared me a little.

"Hey man, we mean you no harm. We both woke up here in this place and we have no idea where we are. We found you unconscious and Edward here helped me wake you up." Emmett spoke up. I was just shocked that Emmett seemed so cool right now when less than a minute ago he was about to shit his pants.

The man still held us at knifepoint and looked around. He seemed to be taking in everything at once without missing a thing. Finally he lowered his knife and put it back in his jacket.

"Excuse my behavior gentlemen. I was just surprised for a moment. My name's Jasper." He said with a deep voice with an obvious southern accent.

"As for your question, I have no idea where we are. I seem to be just as lost as you are." He said.

"No problem, name's Emmett and this here is Edward. We are just trying to figure out how we got here. It seems we both have no idea what happened to bring us here. What happened to you?" He seemed totally at ease now. Me not so much. What type of man carries a weapon around in public?

"Lets just say that a job got out of hand and a kick to the head brought me here. Have you guys tried scouting out the area? Maybe we can find some locals here?" He asked us.

"No you were our top priority. I suggest we come up with a plan before we do anything rash. We don't know who lives here. For all we know, we could be in the middle of cannibal-infested land." I said.

"Oh hell no! I'm too pretty to be someone's dinner. Lets get the hell out of here!" Emmett screamed. Jasper ran up to him and put his hand over his mouth trying to get him to be quite.

"Emmett, we don't know for sure. Just keep it down will you." Jasper told him while he let go.

After calming the gentle giant down, we searched around and found tall thick branches that could be used as weapons. Jasper used his knife to make the end into spears. After we finished with our weapons, we made our way out of the forest. As we got close to the edge, I got this weird feeling that we were being followed.

"Heads up guys, it seems we have visitors. Keep your eyes ahead and don't look back. They are going to take us to wherever they want to take us whether we like it or not." Jasper warned us. That man didn't even break a sweat. He seemed to be made for this type of stuff.

We all kept our focus in front of us, but the feeling of being followed only seemed to intensify the closer we got to the end of the forest. When we finally made our way out of the thick vegetation, we came upon an army of armed men. They had the spears pointed at us and arrows were ready to fly. They looked ready to fight a war. The people who were following us decided to make themselves known. They surrounded us with weapons drawn. They looked like something out of a history book.

A man wielding a shield and sword who looked like the leader spoke.

"What brings you here strangers? You do not belong on this scared land." He spoke. I was glad that we at least spoke the same language.

"We don't wish to intrude. We awoke in the forest and we don't know where we are. We ask for your help so we may return to our homes. We mean no harm or disrespect by being here. We only ask that you help us." I told the man. I usually don't talk like that but I was hoping that it might make communication more clear. It was obvious we spoke English but I had a nagging feeling that our time periods might be off by a couple of hundred of years or so.

"Our people have not had any visitors for a long time. Excuse us for taking extra precautions. We will allow you to follow you to our village but with precautions. There judgment will be passed." The man said. With that he turned around and we were forced to follow. Our future was unknown but for the first time in a long time, I felt like this is where I was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N hey guys. I am just wrting this story as I think of it. I have some idea about where this might go but who knows. Reviews would be mights nice. I do plan on updating a lot faster than last time. **


	3. Life Sucks

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

**I want to Thank everyone who has reviewed this story and stuck by me. I am terribly sorry for the wait but Life is Life and it threw me curve ball after curve ball. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Life was fucked up to the tenth degree. I had no one with me. No one to call friend, no one to call mom or dad, no one to call mine. I guess I have always been alone, but it really hit home when I found my boyfriend fucking my best friend. How much heartbreak can one person take? I had just finished school a couple of months ago and came home from my interview to find Ashley straddling Kevin. I guess I can see why he would do her. I never put out no matter how much he begged and cried from blue balls. I am a helpless romantic. I am waiting for my one and only. Turns out Kevin was my never. I already knew that but it still hurt to find the one person in the world that you care about doing something so unfaithful that it leaves you dead inside.

After I kicked them out of my apartment, I got into my beat up old truck that was a 16th birthday present from my parents and just drove. I drove for what felt like hours. I finally gave up trying to drive away the pain, and just parked near some cliffs. I got out of my truck, and stood on the edge of one of the cliffs. I looked down and saw the waves crashing on the rocks below. For something so violent it was beautiful.

I stood still for a couple of minutes before I noticed the wind picking up. I tired moving away from the edge, but a strong gust of wind sent me flying face first into the raging water below. You know people say that before you die, you life flashes before your eyes. Well mine did, at least I think it did and the most depressing thing was that they majority of my life sucked.

I crashed into the ice-cold water and felt a presence take me down below and with that everything went black.

My head was killing me and the sun was too bright. Everything hurt. Stupid sun won't leave me alone.

Wait… there was no sun in the water. Was there?

"I think she is coming to. Do you think I should slap her or something? Maybe that will wake her up," a soprano like voice said. It was warm and made me happy.

"God no, what wrong with you. Why are you so violent? Hell, my face still hurts from your slap. Just let her come to her own senses. No need abusing her." Another voice said, yet this one was sultry and smooth.

I slowly opened my eyes, and the damn sun just about blinded me. I turned over and slowly sat up. Opening my eyes again, I was meant with lush green vegetation and clear skies. Yeah, I am so not in Kansas anymore.

Sitting before me were two beautiful women. Their appearances were as different as black and white. One was a tiny little thing. Yeah I just said the same thing twice. That fall must have done some damage. Her features were elf like, and her eyes were wide and alert. A huge smile over took her too beautiful face. I liked her. The other own made me want to hide in my closet. Her beauty was unearthly and her face was radiant, except her eyes. Behind those ice blues was an immense amount of pain and hatred, I felt for her because I know that same pain hunts my eyes.

"Hi, I am so glad you are awake. I thought you were a goner. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, and you are?" the tiny elf life creature said.

"I'm Bella." That's all I said and kept looking at them.

"Oh well its nice to meet you Bella. I must ask you though if you have any idea where we are. I am afraid I woke up and found myself in this strange land. I looked around and saw Rose here lying a few feet away from me. I tired waking her up and she didn't wake up so I gently tapped her on the face. She woke up screaming and almost attacked me and than we found you. So how did you get here?" she finally asked. I was watching her mouth the whole time. It seemed like she said that all in one breath. Hell I think she did.

"I would like to add something the pixie forgot. She didn't gently tap my face, she slapped the shit out of me." The beauty known as Rose said.

"Well I have no idea how I got here. All I know was that I was looking over a cliff and this huge wind just pushed me in. I woke up to you two arguing about slapping me. Thank you Rose from saving my face," I said while smiling at the girls. I couldn't help it. I liked them.

"No problem sweetie. So neither one of us know where we are. It seems like we all woke up here. I think we should stick together and see if you can get out of the jungle. We have no idea what type of animals live here and once night falls we might be in danger." When Rose mentioned nighttime Alice seemed to shrink away and scoot closer to me.

We quickly got up and did a quick search of our surroundings. We finally set out into the great unknown. Ok not really. We just started walking in a direction because we had no idea where we were going. During the walk I learned that both girls came from Seattle like me. Alice seemed to shy away on what she was doing before she found herself here. Rose's story broke my heart. Her boyfriend since high school wanted to have sex with her. She said no and he was about to attack her. She ran way from him but ended up tripping on the street and falling. She doesn't remember what happened except that she woke up here to tiny Alice's slap.

We seemed to walking forever. We finally got out of the jungle and we came upon a village of sorts. A huge wall guarded it with guards sitting on their stations on the top. The guardians drew their weapons on us and asked us to "halt". Who the hell says that?

These people seemed almost ancient in their wordings. We stopped before we got to the entrance. I felt a sharp poke in the middle of my back. I turned around and found us surround by a least 15 women that stood in a semi circle. Their swords were drawn and their shields were all in place.

They were dressed in leather skirts and what seemed like metal bras. They were tall and lean. You could see the muscles in their bodies poised for attack. They were magnificent and scary as hell.

The one in front poked me again and told me to turn around and walk. We did as we were told and walked through the now open door. The inside was nothing short of utopia. More women awaited us but they clearly were no warriors. They were dressed a different verity of flowing cotton dresses. They were beautiful as well.

The buildings were simple, yet warm. This place seemed ancient almost except all the women here looked younger than 30. There were no children or any men running around.

The warriors had moved around us and formed a circle, trapping us on the inside. They surrounded us and I had no clue where they were taking us. But I didn't feel like my life was in danger. Instead I felt at peace.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have no beta, so I am sorry for any mistakes. If you find any, leave a review and let me know and I will fix it. I can't promise an update schedule but I will try my best and update more.**

**5 reviews before Saturday gets you and update on Sunday.**


	4. Warnings

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

**I have allowed no one to use any ideas or the plot line from this story.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. The reviews that you guys sent really motivated me to write. Thank you all and I hope for all enjoy this chapter. Author's note at the bottom regarding the length of the chapters and the occurrence of updates.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

A gentle breeze blew through the open window, dancing across the white silky curtains. A young woman lay in bed, dreaming about the unknown. As if she knew the breeze was there she woke up and looked across her room. The breeze that was playing with the curtains drew her attention. Before her very eyes, the curtains took shape of a winged fairy.

In a voice so strong and powerful, the winged creature spoke.

"Oh one young of look yet old of heart, awake and see. The meeting of the true souls approaches quickly. The saviors who will lift this forsaken curse come rushing towards you and towards your other half," the creature spoke.

With each word said, a chill ran through the young woman. Her heart was beating out of her chest when she took the true meaning of the words.

"But beware these souls. They have seen much pain and have lost themselves among the years. Tread carefully for even in this utopia that you have built, enemies roam. They wish to see your end and take the lead themselves. Beware dear one for the mission that these souls are about to impark on will not only test you and your boundaries but it will test true love itself," with that warning, the young woman's heart plunged toward her stomach. Dear gods, help them all. The winged creature approached her still.

"These saviors of yours will need your guidance, and the wisdom that you have gained over the years. They will not trust you or your people for life has been difficult for them," the creature whispered in the woman's ear. It was so close, that the words spoken sent a cold chill in her ears. For such an unearthly creature, the young woman couldn't help but be some what comforted by this creature. A spark of recognition burst through her wanting heart.

"Do not rush them for if you do, you are doomed. Let them roam these lands so true; let them roam these lands so green. Only once when they see shall they truly be. Heed my words and follow my way for the curse that separates you from your other half can only be removed through the help of the true souls. Be warned, young one," and with that final warning, the creature disappeared with the winds that brought it to the woman.

She fell back on her bed and just stared at the window through which the creature seemed to have disappeared. She couldn't help but hope for tomorrow because the winds of change were already blowing through her land. Little did she know that a warning of the same kind was spoken to her other half.

She lay her head upon her pillow and allowed herself to roam through her dreams. She knew that come dawn she would have to prepare for these wandering souls, The journey before her was one of greet difficulty, but she knew that she must do what she can to ensure that this meeting of true souls occurs. She must do what ever she can to guarantee her return to her darling Carlisle.

Across the land shared between the two people, a man lay in bed dreaming about a time long ago where his beloved lay in his arms. They were in a meadow of great beauty. The flowers were of every color, but they lacked the radiance that the creature on his arm had. He gazed into her eyes and she changed before him. She transformed into a creature of even greater beauty. When the creature spoke, the man knew that it was not of his beloved, but he swore that the voice sang to him. He knew that voice, he just couldn't seem to place where he has heard it before.

"Healer of your people and leader of this land. I come to you today as a carrier of change and news. The saviors of this land come to you today and with them come the winds of change. Beware these warriors and move with caution. These saviors of yours will only be of use to you when the meeting of true souls occur. Beware these warriors of strength and pride that come before you. They alone have the power to help you but only when they find themselves. Beware, great leader and healer, for the time for change comes and those among you refuse the way of time. Succeed with what you are given and your beloved shall lie in your arms once again, fail and the curse upon you shall worsen with time," and with that warning, the creature of beauty and grace kissed the man upon his face and he awoke with a heavy heart. He knew that he must use everything he knew to help these saviors of his succeed. If not for his people, than for his beloved.

The next day, the man through whom the dream came to was sitting upon his chair when a great commotion disturbed his wandering mind. It was talk of three strangers that roamed his jungles. He sent his warriors to retrieve them, and he himself suited up for war. One never knew what the changes of time bought. As he was getting dressed he couldn't help but remember the warning in his dream. He knew that these three strangers were no ordinary men. He knew these men were the ones of which his dream spoke. As he and his army walked through the village to greet the men, he couldn't help but be hopeful. As he walked through his village, he swore that he would do whatever it take to he reunited with his one true love. His one and only Esme.

* * *

**A/N: So I need your help regarding updates and how long you guys want these chapters. I am planning on having them a lot longer than they are now but they will take time. I am a full time university student that is up to her neck in readings and homework so please be patient. Leave a review or message me your preferences. **

**So how about another deal.**

**5 reviews or more before Tuesday will result in an update on Wednesday. **


	5. Ancient Young People

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

**I have allowed no one to use any ideas or the plot line from this story.**

**I am glad that you guys like this story so far. It is sad that I didn't get 5 reviews for the last chapter but I will continue to be optimistic. Enjoy this chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

As we were following the group of men to wherever they were taking us, I couldn't help but feel at peace. I should be in shock from all of this, but it's sad to say that I really am not really looking forward to going back to my mundane life. No, I take that back. It wasn't a life but a mere existence. I looked over to find Emmett engrossed in the weapons that the men carried and Jasper was quietly taking in his surroundings.

Walking through the village was like taking a walk in a mythical book. This place was full of men. Not a single child or woman was in sight. The men were all around the same age. No one was old enough to have gray hair and there were no awkward teenagers around. That was interesting. How could these people survive and repopulate if there were only men?

The men lead us into what seemed to be the center of the village. There stood before us a magnificent building. There were lion statues guarding the stairwell that lead to a gold door. The door was decorated with murals of battles. The mural that got my attention was in the middle of the door. There were six people standing in a circle all holding hands. I couldn't see the faces but it seemed to be three women and three men. Around the group, a fire seemed to be spreading outwards towards the other battle paintings. As I stared at the mural, I felt a burning sensation in my right palm. I looked down and saw nothing but the burning was still there. Looking over to Emmett and Jasper, I saw that they also felt the same thing.

The leader of the group opened the door and we were ordered to follow him. If I thought the outside was beautiful, than the inside was heaven. The sunlight coming in through the windows hitting the marble floors and walls and the room itself seemed to glow from within. It was breathtaking and the gilded throne was magnificent as well.

The leader went and sat down on the throne. We were forced to kneel down before him, and his guards took their place around the room. For the longest time, he just sat there staring at us. It seemed that he was waiting for something. I looked around and saw that the men of the village were all coming in. They were not all warriors. Some of them wore aprons and chief hats, while others seemed to be just coming in from the field.

Once it seemed that no one else was coming, he spoke.

"Strangers of this land, I am Carlisle, the leader of the Gargareans. You have stepped upon a scared land, and we do not take kindly to those who wish to harm us. Tell us your journey and than judgment shall be passed down upon you," he spoke.

I looked over to Emmet and Jasper and it looked like neither one of them wanted to talk. Guess it was up to me.

" My name is Edward from Chicago. I am a doctor there and from what I can remember I went to a meadow after a long and stressful day at work and I fell asleep there. I woke up and found myself here with these two men sitting next to me. I have no idea how I got here. I mean no harm or disrespect by being on this scared land, but like I said before, I have no idea how I got here," I told the people. How the hell was I supposed to know that this was scared land?

"Well I guess it's my turn now. My name's Emmett and I am a forest ranger from the great hills of Tennessee. I was called about a bear attack and I went to see what I could do to help. When I got there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When I turned to leave, a black bear attacked me and I ran. I tripped over something and everything went black. Next thing I know, I wake up here and I have no idea where here is?" he said with a smile. It seemed like nothing can keep this man down.

With that being said, we both turned to Jasper. I was really interested to what he had to say because he never did tell us how he got here.

"My name is Jasper. I have no home I just roam the lands. I was working and the job got out of hand. I got kicked in the head and I woke up to the slap of Emmett here. Like these two gentlemen before you, I have no idea how I got here," Jasper said. Something about his answer didn't sit well with me. He never did tell us what he does for a living.

Carlisle was just sitting there and staring at us like we were from another planet. Maybe we were in a different planet.

"I see. I must ask that you explain exactly what it is that you do. I am not familiar with your terms," he asked of us.

Okay so that answered my question. We were in a different planet.

"Well a doctor is someone who heals people who are sick and a forest ranger is someone who makes sure that everything in the forest is running smoothly and safely," I answered him. When I told him what a doctor does, I saw a spark in his eye. It seemed we had something in common.

"I see. We have not had any visitors since this land has formed. I assure you that we are not violent people unless we are provoked. I must meet with my counsel to discuss your future presence in our land. You will be provided shelter and whatever you need. Please stay in the chambers provided for you until you know of our ruling. James, please escort these men to one of our chambers and make sure that they are situated comfortably," and with those parting words, he stood up and went into a room behind his throne and some men followed.

A guard whom I am guessing was James came to us and asked us to follow him. We followed him out of the building and into another one close to it. He opened the door and we followed him inside.

The room seemed to be decorated with ancient furniture. The feeling of stepping into a history book was even greater as I took into the room. Nothing was modern.

"You shall stay here until you are summoned. Please respect the boundaries we have set for you and everything shall go well," he warned us and left with a close of the door.

We just stood there looking like idiots before Emmett finally walked over to the lounge looking chair and sat down. Jasper and I followed his lead.

"Well I guess we wait until they pass judgment," Emmett said.

So we waited. And waited. And waited some more until Emmett fell asleep.

I was about to fall asleep myself when James came back.

"Your presence is required. Please follow me," he said.

We woke Emmett up and followed James. He took us to the same place from before. We found Carlisle sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We all talked about what we should do about you three gentlemen. As long as you show us no harm and respect and follow our rules, we have no problem with you staying here," he said.

"We thank you for your hospitality but where exactly is here?" Jasper asked.

"This is Gargarean," Carlisle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," was all that Jasper said.

Carlisle than stood up and told us that we would be sharing his home as his guests. We really couldn't say no.

It's been exactly three weeks since we arrived to Gargarean. We learned that Carlisle was also a doctor, or a healer as they are called here. We also learned their history and how they became to be.

It was weird. I had no idea if I was hallucinating or if I was dead. Emmett took to this place like a fish in the sea. He started training the second day we got here. He also took to dressing up like the locals. Jasper was a bit more reserved but finally gave up when he saw that we were not going home any time soon.

As for me I felt like I was home. I followed Carlisle everywhere, and he was more than happy to have me around. But I couldn't help but wonder what was there in the jungle. Whenever I would ask Carlisle he would get a sad look in his eyes and just tell me it was the unknown.

I took to the library almost whenever I wasn't following Carlisle around. I knew that there was more to the story, and I felt like it was my job to find out exactly what it was. The more I read, the more my right hand burned. I just took to ignoring it but these past few days the burning sensation was overwhelming. When I told Jasper and Emmett this, they said that they felt the same thing.

One night as I was lying awake in bed, I felt someone near me. I looked up but I found no one there. As I was drifting off to sleep, something or someone whispered to me in a soft bell like voice.

"The answer you seek lies past the hidden boundary of the forest."

That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to find Jasper and Emmett in my room. They both looked like they had a restless night.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked them. We had gotten closer over the last few weeks but not close enough where we just barge into each other's room while the other slept.

Something must have been wrong.

"Edward, man something freaky is going on here," Emmett said. He truly looked like he was afraid of something. He was not the type of man to scare easily, so whatever spooked him must have been something big.

"What's going?" I asked.

"Well last night, I was just lying in bed thinking about nothing. I don't know if I was hallucinating, but I swear I felt like someone was in the room with me. When I looked over I didn't see anyone, I still felt their presence. As I was drifting off to bed I swear I heard some one whisper in my ear that my greatest challenge lies beyond the barrier in the forest. What the fuck does that mean?" He said. When he said that someone was in his room whispering in his ear, I shot out of bed. That was exactly what happened to me, but only with a different message.

I looked over to Jasper and he looked like how I felt. Shock and disbelief were dancing across his face.

"Same thing happened to me except they told me the cure to my guilt flies across the skies above the land beyond the forest," Jasper said.

"The answer you seek lies beyond the hidden boundary of the forest, is what I was told," I told them. We just sat there for a while just absorbing what was happening to us.

"Maybe there was something in the wine last night," Emmett joked. He laughed slightly but you could tell it was forced.

"I say we just wait it out and see what happens and if anything else happens like this again, than we will see what we'll do," Jasper said.

"I agree. I mean we can't just go jumping into the forest because a voice in our head told us so," even as I was saying the words, I knew that they sounded crazy.

So we just left things like that. No one said anything else about this little episode for a couple of weeks.

Then it happened again. Only this time the whispers were different. It was a warning about the things to come.

When I woke the next morning Jasper and Emmett we there in my room again.

"Dude I am spooked the fuck out. They came again last night and Jasper and I got the same warning, and by judging the look on your face you got the same thing," Emmett said. All I could do was nod. I had no idea what to do.

"I think we should do something about this," Jasper advised. Once again all I could do was nod.

We all agreed that we should do something about this mystery whispering. After all we had nothing to do. The excitement about this place started to wear off and now we were all itching to do something. Nothing changed here. No one aged and it was the same routine all day. We all got bored once the excitement wore off.

We spoke to Carlisle about exploring the jungles surrounding the village. Almost everyone warned us about this except Carlisle. It seemed like he was expecting something about this. He just told us to be careful.

We each packed our stuff. Warm clothing for the night, dry foods to eat, and weapons in case something happened out there and we set out into the forest in which we first came through. We got escorted by some of the warriors who we became friends with.

As we walked through the forest talking amongst ourselves, the warning kept playing in my head. The weird thing was that every time the warning played, the burning in my hand would spark through my body and pound in my heart. It wasn't painful, but it urged me on. Just like when I first got here, the feeling of being in the right place and right path was present. Wherever we were going felt like the right place.

We walked for what seemed like forever and it took us forever as well. But that was mostly Emmett wanting to sightsee. Here we were on a mission of sorts and freaking Emmett wants to sight see, but even I must admit that the view was beautiful. When night fell and we were still surrounded by forest we decided to make camp for the night.

Jasper and Emmett somehow made a tent for us to spend the night in and I started the fire. After we got camp set up and ate our dinner, we all sat around the campfire and just kind of spaced out. I learned a lot about Emmett and Jasper over the weeks that we have been here but one thing kept popping up in my head. Whenever we would talk about our life in the states, Jasper would always shy away from what he did before he came here. Emmett and I tired to guess what it was that he did, but we never really got to the bottom of it.

"Hey Jasper," I asked.

"Yeah"

"What exactly is it that you do? You never really gave us an exact answer."

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he resolved himself to tell us exactly what it was that he did.

"I am a private contractor of sorts," he said. We waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Well that doesn't explain much. Come on Jasper just tell us. Who are we going to tell, the ancient young people?" Emmett asked, using his nickname for our hosts.

"I am sorry gentlemen, for now my occupation will have to remain a secret. It's for your own safety." Jasper finally said.

I told Emmett to leave it at that. It was obvious this was a touchy subject for him and knowing Jasper, he will tell us in due time.

After that we continued our conversation to less tense subjects, like women. It seemed that the guys and I shared yet another thing. We had no significant other to keep us warm at night back home. It was weird thinking about Chicago as home now. My heart seemed to want this place.

We finally called it a night and got into our makeshift beds. I stayed awake for a little while longer, and as I was falling asleep the whispering started. It was the same warning as before.

"You guys heard that right?" Emmett asked. I made some noise to confirm that I had and Jasper whispered a silent yes.

I stayed awake after that with the warning playing around in my head. I could ask my self only one question.

What the hell did we get our selves into?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys,so I wrote a somewhat longer chapter. I hope that you like this so far. Once again our deal is another five reviews before Saturday gets you an update on Sunday. See you than.**


	6. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

**I want to thank everyone for has reviewed and I am so sorry for taking so long to get this out to you. The authors note on the bottom will explain some more. Enjoy  
**

BPOV:

Being in the middle of this enchanted land seemed so surreal yet so right at the same time. Ever since my parents died, I have felt alone. Yeah I had some occasional friends, and the idiot who cheated on me but I never made a real connection with anyone before. Yet here I stand with Rose, Alice, and these beautiful women and I felt like I can finally breathe for what feels like the first time.

The women who were surrounding us began walking together. We had no choice but to follow. After a little while the group stopped and the women in front of us moved to the side of the circle.

Standing before us was a woman of medium built with hazel eyes and long brown hair cascading down her back. There were others who were standing to the side of her who were pretty than her but all of their attention was on the woman in front of us. She may have seemed weak, but her eyes were enchanting, and in them you would see the many years of wisdom.

"Welcome, travelers. We have not had visitors come to our land before so you must excuse our wariness for strangers. I am Esme, and this land is Amazon. How did you come upon us?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and calming almost like a mother's voice would sound. She instantly made me miss my mother.

When none of us said a word, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and gave us that mom glare. That look alone sent us squawking like parrots. It was Rose who spoke up first.

"We apologize for being on your land if we are no welcome here, but we have no where to go. These girls and myself are not from around here. We all seem to be escaping from something when we found ourselves here. When we woke up here, we found ourselves with nowhere to go so we just started walking and came here. Please Esme we are no threat, we simply ask for your help?" Her speech was very passionate and her saying that we were all escaping from something hit a little too close to our situations.

"Before we decide if we can help you and if you are as you say, I must ask you that you come to Chambers with us. During Chambers, we will deal with all of this together as a village. But before we do anything, we ask of your names," Esme said.

"I am Rose. To my right is Bella and to my left is Alice." Rose quickly introduced us. When Esme heard our names, she got a twinkle in her eyes but she masked her face.

"If you will please follow me to Chambers," she turned around and started walking. The girls and myself started following her and so did everyone else.

Esme stopped at a grand building that was guarded with archers standing on the rooftop. She entered the building and we followed.

Coming to a stop, we found ourselves in a large room with a magnificent table with chairs surrounding it. It reminded me of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It was awesome. Esme took the largest chair and a couple of women sat down after she did. She gestured for us to sit at the three remaining chairs.

We each took a seat and faced what would be our judgment. Esme sat in her large chair with her hand crossed.

"Now ladies, please explain how you got here and please speak loudly so we may all hear what you have to say," she asked of us.

Knowing the stories of the other girls and the pain that flashed through their eyes when they spoke about them I went first.

"Uh... well I came home and found my partner is a compromising position with my best friend. I guess the shock of seeing them like that left me in a haze. I went to this cliff and stood at the edge of it. A strong gust of wind pushed me over into the water and I blacked out. I woke up here with these two ladies." I explained quickly. The betrayal still stung my heart.

"My partner wanted to force himself on me. I pushed him off and ran away. I jumped into a busy street and was knocked unconscious. I woke up to Alice slapping me in the forest." Rose quickly said. The fear in her voice and pain in her voice sent shivers down my spine.

We were all waiting on Alice to say something. She seemed to be in a trance of sorts. Rose gently shook her shoulder and that seemed to bring her out of her trance.

"I was trapped in a fire and the smoke was so thick that I couldn't see where I was going. It got to the point where I just lied there waiting for the darkness to take me and it did. I woke up and found Bella and Rose on the ground. I woke them up and we all decided to get out of the forest because it was getting dark. I don't like the dark." By the end of her speech her voice took a haunted quality to it. Her eyes were closed and we could see the beginning of tears starting to form. That was the first time she spoke about what happened to her and I don't blame her for not wanting to relive all of that over again.

Esme and the others were quite when we told our stories. There was sympathy in their eyes. I don't want it.

Esme cleared her throat and told us that we are welcome to stay in her guest chambers and that a decision will be made tomorrow.

We were escorted to Esme chambers. There we found food and clothes. Alice ran over to the clothes and started inspecting them. Her eyes gleamed over and I could tell that this is her thing. She loves clothes. The clothes themselves along with our present company could only be described as Ancient Roman.

The dresses were white with different colored wraps that went over them with gold trimmings. I took the green wrap, while Rose took the red one, and Alice took the blue one. When we were finished getting dressed we looked like we belonged here. We ate from the cheese and fruit tray and drank what tasted like wine. We stayed in the chamber fearing going outside. We feel asleep as soon as night came. The bed and the pillows were heavenly.

We woke up the next morning only to find Esme in her guest chambers waiting for us.

"I hope that your sleep was peaceful. I have brought you some breakfast. Please eat something and get dressed for we have come to a decision regarding your stay here. You are wanted in Chambers," she told us. She put down a tray that was full of different kinds of bread and cheese and eggs. After she put down the tray she gave us directions on where to find Chambers and told us to be there within the next hour.

We quickly ate and got dressed. Finding Chambers was a bit tricky but we got there eventually. We found Esme along with everyone else gathered at the round table. We sat down in the same chairs that we were in yesterday and faced Esme.

"After much discussion, we have all came to a vote. You three may stay here and learn our ways until you have found a way to go home. You must obey all rules and the rule of the land. You each will have a mentor to help ease the way. We are all family here and we all help one another." Esme said. I don't know what I was waiting for, but hearing her words helped ease some of the pain that was in my heart.

Esme told me that she would like the opportunity to be my mentor. A beautiful woman of strawberry blond hair known as Tanya was going to be Rose's mentor, while a small little thing named Maggie volunteered to help Alice. They were all very lovely.

Each of us went with our mentors with the promise to meet at Esme's chambers during lunchtime. Esme took me by the arm and lead me throughout the land. The buildings were beautifully built. We went by the bakers and the smells coming our of there sent my stomach into a frenzy. We went by the healer by the name of Carmen. She was very sweet and told me to come by whenever I didn't feel well.

As we kept walking through the land, I noticed that there were no men or children. When I asked Esme this, a sadness came across her face and told me that she would tell me the tale of the land when we would go back to her chambers.

The windy blew through my dress and my hair. It felt wonderful. When we arrived to what seemed the library we were met with a women with a smile so cold that it chilled my bones.

"You must be Esme's new pet. What a pleasure." Well it didn't seem much like a pleasure to her especially since she spat the words out.

"Sulpicia, this is Bella. She is my guest not a pet. Please refrain from such mean words. We have come to see the books. Please let us through," she said and pushed her way through the mean woman. I followed her through the many rows of book and fell in love. I took a book out and was shocked to see a map of sorts. Amazon as clearly labeled and it seemed to be surrounded by water. The far edge of the map showed the forest but nothing else. But the thing that sent me in a haywire of different emotions was that I couldn't see any land that I was familiar with. No North America, no South America, hell not even Antarctica.

"Esme, do you mind if I take this book to show the girls. It would help us a great deal in finding our way home?" I asked her. Maybe the girls have seen the map before.

"No problem dear. Just remember to bring it back," she replied back kindly.

I took the book back with me when we left in the library. Esme knew I was distracted so she didn't say anything. When me arrived at her chambers, Esme left me alone saying that she would be back tonight to tell us the history of her land. I sat down on the bed and started looking through the book. It was all maps and some words that didn't seem to be in English.

When the girls came back, they found me sitting on the bed with my eyes glued to the picture before me.

There in black and white were Rose, Alice, and myself all standing in a circle holding hands with three other men.

Holy hell, what did we get ourselves into.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I am sorry that this took two months to get out to you and the fact that it is so short but I ran into some problems these past weeks. All is well. I will update in the next few days. Happy Holidays. Please visit my page for links to the clothes that the girls were given and maybe a clue to the next chapter.

5 Reviews gets the next chapter out to you by Monday night.


	7. Fate Before Birth

** Hello out there. (echoes back to me) **

**Guys, anyone there? (no answer, only the silence of the unknown) **

**To my most beloved readers, I sincerely apologize for the horrendous wait. I juggled a lot of classes last semester that just about killed me and my brain. I wanted to make sure that this semester would be nothing like last. With only a few weeks left in the semester, even I not stupid enough to ruin what I worked so hard for. I feel safe with all the progress that I've done, so I wanted to come back and finish what I started. **

**You guys might want to reread some of the chapters that I have written. I had to do it cause I forgot everything, and I wrote the thing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

******Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am but a loyal reader who just wanted more.**

* * *

Previously:

_"After much discussion, we have all came to a vote. You three may stay here and learn our ways until you have found a way to go home. You must obey all rules and the rule of the land. You each will have a mentor to help ease the way. We are all family here and we all help one another." Esme said. I don't know what I was waiting for, but hearing her words helped ease some of the pain that was in my heart._

_Esme told me that she would like the opportunity to be my mentor. A beautiful woman of strawberry blond hair known as Tanya was going to be Rose's mentor, while a small little thing named Maggie volunteered to help Alice. They were all very lovely._

_Each of us went with our mentors with the promise to meet at Esme's chambers during lunchtime. Esme took me by the arm and lead me throughout the land. The buildings were beautifully built. We went by the bakers and the smells coming our of there sent my stomach into a frenzy. We went by the healer by the name of Carmen. She was very sweet and told me to come by whenever I didn't feel well._

_As we kept walking through the land, I noticed that there were no men or children. When I asked Esme this, a sadness came across her face and told me that she would tell me the tale of the land when we would go back to her chambers._

_The windy blew through my dress and my hair. It felt wonderful. When we arrived to what seemed the library we were met with a women with a smile so cold that it chilled my bones._

_"You must be Esme's new pet. What a pleasure." Well it didn't seem much like a pleasure to her especially since she spat the words out._

_"Sulpicia, this is Bella. She is my guest not a pet. Please refrain from such mean words. We have come to see the books. Please let us through," she said and pushed her way through the mean woman. I followed her through the many rows of book and fell in love. I took a book out and was shocked to see a map of sorts. Amazon as clearly labeled and it seemed to be surrounded by water. The far edge of the map showed the forest but nothing else. But the thing that sent me in a haywire of different emotions was that I couldn't see any land that I was familiar with. No North America, no South America, hell not even Antarctica._

_"Esme, do you mind if I take this book to show the girls. It would help us a great deal in finding our way home?" I asked her. Maybe the girls have seen the map before._

_"No problem dear. Just remember to bring it back," she replied back kindly._

_I took the book back with me when we left in the library. Esme knew I was distracted so she didn't say anything. When me arrived at her chambers, Esme left me alone saying that she would be back tonight to tell us the history of her land. I sat down on the bed and started looking through the book. It was all maps and some words that didn't seem to be in English._

_When the girls came back, they found me sitting on the bed with my eyes glued to the picture before me._

_There in black and white were Rose, Alice, and myself all standing in a circle holding hands with three other men._

_Holy hell, what did we get ourselves into._

* * *

"Bella, what's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost." Rose asked me. I knew she was talking to me, but somehow I couldn't answer her. What the heck was going on?

"Bella, Bella, hey talk to us. We're getting scared here." Alice said as she shook my body.

"Do you think we should slap her?" She asked Rose.

Well that got me out of it. I swallowed the nerves that were beginning to rise in my stomach and answered them the best I could.

"Guysss," Well that didn't come out right.

"Guys, I think something weird is going on here." I told them. The girls looked at me like I grew another head.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Something weird other then the fact that we seem to be stuck in an Ancient civilization where there are no men!" I snapped at them. I didn't mean to, but I needed them to freak out with me.

"Calm down Bella." Rose said, as she walked over and sat down next to me.

She gently pried my hands off of the map that I was looking at and saw for herself what I was talking about.

"Well shit." She breathed out.

Alice, not wanting to be left out came over and looked over Rose's shoulder to see what we were talking about.

"Damn." She whispered.

"I know." I said back. At least now they knew what I was freaking out about.

They continued looking over the map that I had bought over, and no one said a word until Alice finally spoke up.

"Where's Antarctica on here?" she asked. And with that simple statement the damn broke and we all fell on to our back laughing.

"Girls, its not like this place is normal. I don't think that I'm all that shocked to find a picture of us holding hands with some guys." Rose said.

"You're right, but come on Rose, it's a little bit freaky that this is all happening to us. I think we should see Esme and have her explain their history for us." Alice said as she dried her tears from all the laughing that we had done. It felt good to let go of a little bit of steam.

"I agree with her. When we were walking around town today and I asked questions, she seemed really sad and told me that she would tell me the story later. I think later is now." I told them.

With a quick nod from both Rose and Alice, we fixed out clothing and went in search of Esme, hoping that she might have the answers for us.

We found her pacing her room and talking to herself. I gently called out her name and she turned to face us.

"I think I know why you are here girls." she said.

"Come sit here with me and I shall explain everything."

We all went to sit in her couch/chair thing and looked to her to start her tale. She gently raised a glass of water to wet her lips and she started.

"In a time long ago, there was a land that was gifted to the humans from the heavens above. In this land, each knew the love of a soulmate and the peace of heart. It was a contract of sorts. As long as the people kept the peace and kept pure love in their hearts than they were to live as they wish. This contract was the way of life for many years. The self appointed leaders of this land kept everyone at peace, but this self appointed peace was short lived. The rulers grew power hungry. They wanted to control everything and everyone. They plagued the land with blood and lose. Brother and brother were set to kill one another. Man against wife. Couples who wanted nothing to do with this blood shed ran. A couple in particular who came from opposing families fled into the forests for their love was greater than anything else they knew. The man comforted his beloved until night fell. They both fall asleep and awoke in the middle of the night to a figure standing mere feet from them. This figure spoke in a voice that was neither man nor female. It was neither hard nor soft. This figure spoke to the couple:

"Your once perceived Utopia is no more. The fires of war rage on and if not extinguished you and your people will be no more. You chosen ones must decide. To save the fate of your people or to live days of few. Only hearts of pure could end the pain, only hearts of brave could put out the fires. Son of Adam, you must gather those of brave and strength and reside to the left of the land. Daughter of Eve, you must gather those of grace and beauty and reside to the right. No interaction must come between the two. For 40 days and 40 nights the border that will appear must not be crossed. If for a reason that this is not followed, great sufferings will come to the heart. Heed these words and follow the words spoken, for you have until the Dawn. If not, then your end is near. Go and spread the words spoken to you."

And with those chilling words, the figure disappeared.

"Whatever are we to do, surely this thing is mistaken. We can't divide the mates. They will not listen to us!" the female exclaimed.

"We must try my beloved, it not we die. Those who fear for the lives of their mates as I fear for yours will listen. It takes strength for sacrifice. We shall know the truth of their hearts. Come, we must spread the word for we have little time." And with that the couple rushed out of their hiding spot and rushed towards home. When the word spread, chaos broke through once again until the male that the prophecy was spoken to said

"Must we always defy the Gods. We must do this for the sake of our lives and the lives of those we love. What is but 40 days compared to eternity. We must find the strength to do this." With those words and with the man to lead, the people broke apart. The mates said their farewells to one another. The women followed the female to the right side of the Island while the men went to the left.

Once dawn broke through and those who wished to be saved were safe, a boundary of sorts cut the island in half. This boundary was see through and could easily be crossed. No one dared walk through. The warnings of the prophecy clear in their minds. Those who failed to heed the warnings, and the Rulers who caused all the pain seem to have vanished.

For the first 20 moons, all was calm between the divided people. By the time the 30th day approached, the people grew restless. They were not used to being away from their mates for so long. A small group of men had escaped the larger group. They were dying to be with their loved ones and would do anything to be reunited. They came upon the boundary looking for any breaks in which they could pass through without actually touching it. They searched for what seemed like hours. Finally one of the men found a small tear in the boundary. He called over his friends and together they formed a plan to pass through the boundary and rescue their female companions. As one of the men went through the tear, the boundary closed on itself trapping the man. It was as if the heavens themselves had turned to hell. The sky turned black and thunder and lighting danced above. The boundary itself, which was once a pale blue color, turned a murderous red. It seemed to thicken before their very eyes.

After freeing their comrade from the boundary, a voice as old as time spoke.

"For we warn you to remain as you were told, yet you disobey. We have gifted you with peace and tranquility yet you throw away that gift as if it means nothing. You continue to disobey the rules of the land and for that you shall pay. You shall remain separated from your loved ones for as long as you contain closed of mind and hearts of hate. There is no escape from this punishment. Death will not save you from this punishment for you are destined to suffer for all eternity."

With those final words, the boundary closed off. No longer could the other side be seen. Instead a wall of immense height and width stood before the men.

Try as they might, they couldn't get through. The wall stayed there and remained standing. The mates were separated and forced to live apart. This is why we are here. This is why we never age. The curse of the Gods is upon us"

After she told us her story, we couldn't speak or say a word. We were frozen to our places and our tongues seemed to run away with her daunting tale.

Finally with a courage I didn't know I had I asked her "Esme, are you the woman from the story? The one that the prophecy was spoken to."

She nodded her head to us while looking lost in the waves of time. Her heartbreak was written all over her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mate?" one of the girls asked.

Esme winced when we mentioned her mate.

"My mate" she hummed as tears danced across her face. "My mate, I believe is trapped as I am. I was left in charge of the females and I believe he lead the males. I know not of his well being but I know it in my heart that he is alive. With each pulse of his heart, mine beats. He is alive, but like me lost."

My God, the love and adoration that mingled with each word that she spoke was awe inspiring. She loved her mate, not doubt about that.

"But Esme," Alice finally spoke. Her words were unclear due to the tears that she was shedding. "How are you going to find him. You miss him. Have you guys not searched for them? There has to be a way for you guys to be together again."

"There is young one. We have searched for them but the boundary hidden beneath the depths of the forest floor keeps us away. I have found a way to get across but the unknown is most dangerous" she said.

"No matter the danger, Esme. You have to find your mate!" Rose yelled at her. She was also crying. Knowing her story, I seemed that she lived for a fairy tale ending for someone.

"Not I nor anyone of Amazon can go to this place. We were part of the original. The blood must be pure and the souls clean. I fear to ask you of this but you three must be the ones to go there. Have you not seen the map? Before you were even born, your fate has been written for you. You three alone can save the women of Amazon" she beseeched us.

Well damn I guys that explains why the picture of us was there and why she gave us the picture in the first place. I was willing to go/ I had nothing else to do but were the other girls as willing as I am.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that you guys like this. I am sorry for the mistakes that are in the story. I was writing this while I was waiting for class to start. Next update, I have no idea.**

**I have to help plan a party at the mosque today and tomorrow and I also have to take my mother for an MRI on Saturday, I have class from 8am until 5:30 PM Monday. Doctor's appointment Tuesday, 10 pg research paper due Wednesday that I have yet to start, Doctor's appointment Thursday, homework and reading due Friday. Fun week ahead, but I am used to it. That has been my semester so far. **

**I don't want to promise anything but I will try my very best for a quick update.**

**Please drop me a review. It seriously makes me happy, makes my day, and encourges me to write because I know someone is reading it and I am not wasting my time. **

**Until Next Time:**


End file.
